A mouse is a device for inputting data into a computer. A mouse sends positional and data selection information to the computer's processing unit. The mouse may be attached to the computer via a cable or it may use various cordless technologies to communicate with the computer. Although mice may differ in their exact style and configuration, their function and method of operation is almost always similar. To communicate with the computer, the user must move the mouse and click its buttons.
Many people use computers at their jobs and/or at home on a daily basis, often for long periods of time. When using a mouse, the user tends to balance the weight of his/her hand on the heel of the hand and to pivot on the heel of the hand to move the mouse laterally. The heel of the hand must also support the weight of the user's forearm. This applies significant pressure on the wrist. Such repeated or prolonged pressure on the wrist may pinch the carpal tunnel and irritate the medial nerve which passes through the carpal tunnel. Computer users are therefore often at risk for carpal tunnel syndrome, which can cause considerable discomfort and long term medical damage.
A mouse is generally operated with the heel of the hand and portions of the thumb and one or more other fingers in contact with the mouse pad, desk, or other surface on which the mouse is being operated. When a mouse is used for an extended period of time, these portions of the hand are constantly rubbing against the operating surface. The resulting friction can wear on the hand causing soreness and irritation of the skin. This problem is especially acute for those who play video games on their computers. Such users, especially those who play competitively over the internet, can often spend a number of consecutive hours playing games all the while moving the mouse back and forth.
There are a number of economically designed devices to support the wrist to help lessen the risk of carpal tunnel syndrome. Many such devices use a stationary wrist support, which reduces the ability to freely move the mouse. In addition, some of these devices strap the wrist in place, preventing the user from freely using the operating arm.